2019 DFB-Pokal Final
| stadium = Olympiastadion | city = Berlin | man_of_the_match1a = Robert Lewandowski (Bayern Munich) | referee = Tobias Stieler (Hamburg) | attendance = 74,322 | weather = | previous = 2018 | next = 2020 }} The 2019 DFB-Pokal Final decided the winner of the 2018–19 DFB-Pokal, the 76th season of the annual German football cup competition. The match was played on 25 May 2019 at the Olympiastadion in Berlin. The match featured RB Leipzig, playing in their first final, and the winner of the second semi-final, Werder Bremen or Bayern Munich. Bayern Munich won the final 3–0 for their 19th DFB-Pokal title. With the win, Bayern completed their 12th domestic double, and therefore will play away to 2018–19 Bundesliga runners-up Borussia Dortmund in the 2019 DFL-Supercup in August 2019. Because Bayern qualified for the Champions League through the Bundesliga, the sixth-place team in the Bundesliga, VfL Wolfsburg, earned qualification for the group stage of the 2019–20 edition of the UEFA Europa League, and the league's third second round spot went to the team in seventh, Eintracht Frankfurt. Teams In the following table, finals until 1943 were in the Tschammerpokal era, since 1953 were in the DFB-Pokal era. Background The match was the first final for RB Leipzig, competing in their seventh season of the tournament. Their previous best performance in the competition was reaching the second round on three occasions (in 2011–12, 2015–16 and 2017–18). Leipzig became the 39th unique club to reach the final, and the first final debutant since Union Berlin in 2001, an achievement reached just short of ten years since the club's founding on 19 May 2009. They are also the first club from Saxony to reach the final since Dresdner SC's win in 1941, as well as the second club from Leipzig to reach the final, after VfB Leipzig won in 1936. The final was the last match for Ralf Rangnick as head coach of Leipzig, as he will return to his post as sporting director following the arrival of Julian Nagelsmann as coach for the 2019–20 season. Following the resignation of Ralph Hasenhüttl, Rangnick took over as head coach for the 2018–19 season, his second stint after leading the club to Bundesliga promotion in the 2015–16 season. While not serving as head coach, he has been the sporting director of the club since the 2012–13 season. The match will be the third DFB-Pokal final for Rangnick, having reached the final twice with Schalke 04 during his two stints at the club. He lost 1–2 to Bayern Munich in 2005, before winning the competition in 2011 with a 5–0 victory against MSV Duisburg. Route to the final The DFB-Pokal began with 64 teams in a single-elimination knockout cup competition. There were a total of five rounds leading up to the final. Teams were drawn against each other, and the winner after 90 minutes would advance. If still tied, 30 minutes of extra time was played. If the score was still level, a penalty shoot-out was used to determine the winner. Note: In all results below, the score of the finalist is given first (H: home; A: away). Match Details |time = 20:00 CEST |team1 = RB Leipzig |score = 0–3 |report = Report |team2 = Bayern Munich |goals1 = |goals2 = Lewandowski Coman |stadium = Olympiastadion, Berlin |attendance = 74,322 |referee = Tobias Stieler (Hamburg) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2019 DFL-Supercup External links * 2019 Category:2018–19 in German football cups